Rosalie's Wolf ReWritten
by RaVeN DeclaN
Summary: Stevie Nichols, had just imprinted on the ice queen of Forks High and vampire, Rosalie Hale. When they arrived back home from patrolling their lands they never expedite to come back to a blood bath. Bodies of both vampire, human, and wolf laid across the land. " I'm the last of my tribe." FEMSLASH ROSALIE/STEVIE ROSALIE'S WOLF REWRITTEN


_**Author's Note: I do NOT own anything of Wizards of Waverly Place, or Twilight. Re-written...**_

_**Rosalie's Wolf **_

Chapter One

**Toronto, Ontario, Canada - Kodiak Tribe **

_When they arrived back home from patrolling their lands they never expedite to come back to a blood bath. Bodies of both vampire, human, and wolf alike we're laying across the lands. The alpha of the pack stepped forward, and looked around at the bodies. The alpha knew that those around them were dead, and wasn't coming back, knowing that they still had a job to do. The alpha growled loudly when she caught the fresh scent of the ones that did this then let out a growl to let the other members of the wolf pack know that the vampires that did this were still in the village, find them, but be careful. Before moving out to search for the vampires._

_Coming to her father's house, the alpha walked around the house before turning her head at the sound of her pack being attack but before she could do anything to help an pair of hands grabbed the back of her neck, she howled and whimpered in pain before the vampire threw her into the front door of her father's house smashing it into million pieces, the alpha slammed hard into the stairs knocking her completely out cold._

_When she came too, the alpha had shifted from her wolf to her human form while she was knocked out, groaning as she sat up and rubbed her head looking around she could see more bodies, and blood. Standing up she walked out the door and walked to where the battle had taken place only to see all of her pack members dead, as well as some of the vampires that had did this. Growling she grabbed a torch and lit it with her lighter and began to set fire to the bodies of the vampires. When she was done she sat down and stared a head thinking, " I**'m the last of my tribe.**"_

**Forks, Washington, USA**

An black and yellow 2010 Harley Davidson had just drove by a sign that said ,"WELCOME TO FORKS WASHINGTON, POPULATION OF 3,335." the rider on the motorcycle saw a spot where she could pull in at on the side of the road up a bit and when rider was almost there she singled that she was turning and pulled off the road. Turning off the bike, the rider took of the helmet, and ran a hand through their hair. Stevie Raylin Nichols, had finally arrived to her destination, it was a long ride from Canada to Forks, an day and 21 hour ride, but she loved it all the same.

Getting up and off her bike, she sat her helmet down on top of her bike and stretched her sore and tired body when she caught the scent of a vampire, looking around she grabbed her key and took off running into the woods.

She had heard about the vegetarian vampires that was so post to be living around in theses parts from her tribe elders. As well as the legend of the tribe that lived here that was somewhat like her's, but she was different from the wolves that lived here in Forks. She was alpha of her pack and had something special unlike the regular shape shifters and her pack members, Stevie could change the size of her wolf. Her tribe elders had called her the Kodiak Wolf, an animal that hasn't been seen in over 900 years.

As she continued to run through the woods her instincts were telling her shift, something was wrong, and something bad was coming. As Stevie jumped over a fallen log, she shifted into a black wolf with glowing blue eyes in mid air and when she landed on the other side she continued to run.

Soon enough she came into a clearing where she saw a blonde girl, and a brown wolf going at it. Growling quietly, she ran and jumped on to the other wolf's back, and bit down.

Howling in pain, the other wolf slammed into the ground to get Stevie off. Letting go of the other wolf, Stevie stood in a protective stance in front of the blonde.

_WHO ARE YOU ?! The other wolf yelled inside her head._

_NO ONE WOLF, YOU WILL STAND DOWN! Stevie yelled back _

_NEVER! The other wolf yelled, and went to attack but stopped when Stevie went into alpha mode._

_YOU WILL STAND DOWN WOLF! Stevie yelled, as she took a step forward, growling as she did._

_I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! Yelled the other wolf before he turned tail and ran off into the woods._

As Stevie turned around she shifted again, back into her human form, and came face to face with the blonde girl, who just stood there in shock, for a second before hissing loudly.

Stevie held her hands in surrender, as the blonde vampire hissed out,"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Stevie."

"You're an wolf, why didn't you tare me apart along with the other mutt? Why did you protect me?" The vampire asked

"Yes, I am a wolf, and unlike the wolves of La Push I know the difference between the vampires that drink animal blood, and the ones that drink from humans. It's my job to protect you, because your my imprint." Stevie answered

The blonde vampire just stood there in shock, blinking her eyes, she took a deep breath and sat down on the grass.

Stevie sighed, and sat down in front of the vampire that was still in shock.

"Wh...What?" the vampire whispered, as her honey colored eyes found Stevie's blue ones.

"I imprinted on you..." Stevie said, before continuing, "It can mean anything really, you get to deiced what we'll be. I can be a protector, friend, lover...anything."

Standing, Stevie looked towards the woods behind the vampire, "Your family will arrive soon." She said, as she caught the scent of other vampires coming this way. Looking back down at the vampire, she keeled down and said, "I'll be around in case you need me. Till then I'll be watching over you and your family." before taking off towards the woods, and disappeared when she was inside the woods as the vampire's family arrived.

Coming out of the woods were Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. Emmett was immanently by his wife side.

"Rose. Baby? Are you okay?" Emmett said as he took her hand.

"I...I..i don't know." Rosalie said quietly, her eyes went to the woods and looked till she found Stevie's blue glowing eyes staring back at her.

Emmett looked up at Carilsie and Esme, then turned back to Rosalie as Esme kneel slowly down next to her and took her hand.

"Rosalie, honey...Can you tell us what happened? Alice saw you sun bating then you disappeared from her visions." Esme said in a smoothing voice.

"I...I was just laying here enjoying the sun without anybody seeing me, when this...this...this mutt from la push came, and he started to make...ru...rude...comments to me. I just ignored him and continued to soak up the sun, when he jumped on top of m...me. It brought memories of R...Royce and I kicked him off me. He shifted, and I got up ready to fight and he jumped towards me. I thought I was done for till this other wolf showed up and slammed into him, knocking him into the ground, the wolf...it protected me." Rosalie said, while keeping her eyes locked on Stevie's blue ones.

"Why would a wolf protect a vampire?" Jasper asked, looking at his other family members, when a voice called out from the woods, making them all hiss but Rosalie.

"It's because she's an imprint." Stevie yelled, as she walked out of the woods with her hands held up showing that she wasn't her to fight them, or kill them. Her eye's stayed locked to Rosalie's honey ones till she was closer to the family of vampires.

Everyone looked at each other, and Emmett was the one that broke the silence, "Yeah, right. What type of wolf would imprint on their natural enemy?"

Stevie smirked at him and said, "You would be surprised, Mr. Cullen...You'll be surprised."

The family of vampires all looked at each other wondering how this girl knew their last names.

"I'm Stevie Nichols, and I'm the wolf that has imprinted on her." Stevie said, as she put her hands in her front pockets.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Esme yelled, "But your a girl! I thought wolves only imprinted to reproduce to make more shifters!"

Carilsie sighed and said, "No Esme, there have been a few cases where an female has imprinted on another female. But this is the frist that I've heard or seen one to imprint on a vampire."

"What's the la poshtoo's gonna say about one of their own imprinting on a vampire?" Emmett asked, before laughing loudly.

Stevie smiled at the name he had given them and said," They can think whatever they wanna think. As I am not a part of their tribe."

Edward looked to his father and said, "She's telling the truth, she isn't apart of this tribe."

Alice cocked her head to the side slightly and asked, "What tribe are you from then?"

Stevie smiled sadly,"The tribe I once belonged to are gone, and are never coming back."

Everyone looked at each other, before looking back at Stevie not feeling her emotions unlike Jasper. Who winced at the feelings that she was sending out in waves.

Looking over her shoulder back towards the lands that belonged to the La Push tribe, " The La Push tribe is coming, take your leave. I will deal with this." Stevie said, when she caught the scent of them running fast towards them.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Esme asked, before adding,"I mean you couldn't be that big of a wolf, plus there more wolves."

Stevie smirked and shifted in front of the family into a black wolf with glowing blue eyes. Everyone grasped loudly, at the size of the expecting the same size wolf like the la push tribe was shocked to find that this girl was bigger than the alpha of the la push tribe and knew that she could take care of it.

Nodding towards the woods telling them to go home, the vampire family nodded their heads and took off heading home. Every one except one, Rosalie, who had stood up when Stevie had shifted into her wolf.

Walking towards her wolf, she raised as hand and placed on top of her head while whispering, "Come back to me." before taking off towards the house.

Stevie watched her till she disappeared from view before turning around and laying down till the wolves got there. She knew that it wasn't going to be long.

Wolves of different colors walked out from the woods to the line that Separate the lands. An black wolf with a patch of brown walk forwards.

_Who are you wolf? The alpha of the pack asked._

_I am of no concern. But be warned that one of your own has broke the treaty and a law that all wolves most follow. Stevie said, as she got up from the ground._

_And what law is that? The alpha asked, growling taking a step closer._

_Never attack one's imprint that result is death by law! One of your own has attacked mine! Stevie said_

_The one who had attacked her imprint stepped forward and yelled out, YOU DARE TO ORDER US AROUND LIKE WE'RE YOUR PACK!_

_Growling Stevie stood her full height and looked at the alpha she towered over him and said, You better control him before I jump over this line and do it for you alpha of la push. _

_The alpha looked away from the intense blue eyes to the wolf who was barring his teeth at the black larger wolf , Paul go home._

_The wolf stopped and stared at the his alpha, but Sa.._

_NOW PAUL! The alpha yelled, making most of his pack wince._

_Stevie watched as the wolf tucked his tail between his legs and took off in the opposite direction._

_Now that's settled we can move forward. My imprint and her family are now under my protection. You know as well as I do that I could have his head for harming my imprint. His lucky I didn't kill him. Stevie said before turning around and walking towards the woods. But stopped when the alpha yelled out in her head._

_WHO ARE YOU ? WHY SHOULD WE DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!?_

_I'm here for my reasons alpha of la push, and as to why ask your elders about the Kodiak tribe and you will no why. Stevie said, then added, You tell that wolf ,"Paul" this if he every comes near my imprint again I will tear him into pieces , this is his one and only warning Alpha. It is your job to protect your pack, and something tells me that you will fail. Before Come on let's head home, it's seems like I have to get some answerers. _

Shifting back to her human form before reaching the end of the woods, she walked to her bike and pulled out her key. Sighing as she pulled on the helmet, she started and drove to the nearest motel and got a room till she could find an apartment to rent. Once she took a shower, she fell into bed dreaming of honey colored eyes,and blonde hair.

* * *

I know that it has been a while since I've written or posted anything but I have been reviewing my stories and I decieded to see which one you guys like best the old one or this one. Please let me know that you think. Thanks Raven


End file.
